Amazon Brave
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Suki and Sokka have a very physical relationship. My first real crack at pure vanilla Sukka, for Sukka Week 2013. Spiritual successor, after a fashion, to 'WHY DOES NOBODY TELL ME THESE THINGS'
1. DREAMING

**Amazon Brave**

An _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ thingy for Sukka Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: Sukka Week 2013, eh?

Well, I'm not even a Sukka fan, really, but I guess I'll see what I can do. :P

* * *

**Prompt One:**

**DREAMING**

_I must be dreaming_, Sokka thought to himself as he looked into the beautiful hazel eyes of his lover. _This is too good to be true._

"But it is true," said Suki, seeming to perceive precisely what Sokka was thinking. She was smiling at her lover, gazing longingly into his glacial blue pools. "I _do_ love you. I always will."

Sokka smiled sadly at her.

"Even if I can't marry you..." said he. "I'll still stay with you, no matter what." He smiled widely, briefly planting a warm kiss onto her sweet, soft lips. "I promise."

Suki drew him closer to her, returning the kiss with interest.

"So do I," she replied. "I will never leave you. Not so long as we still love each other."

Sokka embraced her tightly.

"This love will never die," he told her, pressing their bodies so tightly together. "This dream will never end. Not until the day we die." His smile widened, and he planted another kiss on her cheek. "This, I promise."

She kissed him back, on the cheek as well.

"You're so melodramatic, dear," she said with a soft laugh. It was a high, clear, musical sound, and Sokka loved it.

He grinned, beginning to caress her body.

"It had to be said, though," he remarked lowly, warmly, nibbling on her ear. Suki squealed at this, giggling uncontrollably as his fingers danced across her ribs, tickling them with a feather-light touch.

"You jerk," she said without heat, smiling as she felt broad, calloused hands come up and cup her breasts. "Don't do that. You _know_ how ticklish I am!"

Sokka smiled, pressing his hard and hot, naked body against that of Suki, of his lover.

"Yeah," he said, giving her one more kiss on the lips. "I know."

* * *

A/N: This was kinda really short, but to be fair it was already noon when I learned it was Sukka week and decided that I wanted to contribute, and I had been working on two different chapters of _Unexpected Aftermath _for a couple hours, already. And maybe this is just a _touch _too close to smut for a T-rating, but eh, I think it's tasteful. And Sokka and Suki have a very physical relationship anyways, besides. :P

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. FEAR

**Amazon Brave**

An _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ thingy for Sukka Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: This one is a lot angstier and introspective than the previous. Because, well, _of course_, with a prompt like that. What could you expect? XP

* * *

**Prompt Two:**

**FEAR**

The day the airship fell from the sky, torn, sundered, snapped in half by the inescapable force of gravity, Sokka knew true fear for the first time. Many times before had he been frightened or scared by this or that, worried over any number of small things, but never until that day had he truly understood the chilling grip of profound, all-encompassing horror and dread.

Suki fell.

From the sky, she fell.

She had been right behind him, no more than a footstep's distance. Yet the airship ripped beneath their feet, iron tearing like rice paper.

It tore between them.

Suki had been behind him, no more than a step or two. He'd been not even a half stride's length ahead of her, yet when the ship groaned beneath their feet, bending and cracking under their frantic tread, rent in twain by powers far too great to be hindered or denied, the line was between them. The rift opened up between him and Toph, and Suki.

She'd not been more than a step behind them, yet when the airship snapped, it snapped betwixt them. He and Toph were safe, relatively, but Suki...

Suki was not.

He tried to save her. He turned back, reached out his hand hand to grab her, but she fell. She fell in spite of his efforts.

She fell with the ship, and he could no more save her than he could save Toph and himself.

He could not save her.

This filled him with despair, whene'er he thought it. That day, he had thought her lost, had thought himself and Toph lost. The situation was hopeless. He was sure he would die, one way or another, even as had Suki.

Except Suki had not died. She had survived.

And she saved them.

She saved herself, and Sokka and Toph as well. She had done that by herself, without his help. She had survived a hopeless situation, survived to save him and Toph when they could not save themselves. Suki could take care of herself, and them as well.

But Sokka...

...he could save no one. He failed, that day, he knew, failed again to safeguard the one he loved. Suki had not needed his help, in the end, but still he had failed.

It was for the best, really, that they were together. Suki could take care of herself and those she cared about. She could save him time and again, save all of their skins when they needed to be saved.

And Sokka could not save even himself.

The perfect match.

Suki did not need protection or saving. Which was ideal, because Sokka would not have been able to give it to her.

Suki was strong. So, in the end, his fears were for naught.

...

...or _were_ they?

* * *

A/N: Man, Sokka is so lucky Suki was able to somehow find a ship to get onto without breaking any bones, fight her way through goodness knows how many Sozin's Comet-boosted firebenders, and then navigate that ship to exactly the right place at exactly the right time to save her boyfriend and his BFF, without anybody questioning how she was able to accomplish this incredible feat.

...ohgod.

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	3. BATTLE

**Amazon Brave**

An _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ thingy for Sukka Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: Here's the third one! Not much Sukka, technically, happens in it, but it is important nonetheless...

* * *

**Prompt Three:**

**BATTLE**

One day, the worst came to pass.

Even after the end of the Hundred Year War, and the official cessation of all hostile military activities between nations, there were still many who refused to accept the conclusion that had been reached. On both sides there remained innumerable memories of hurt and transgression, and grudges were very slow to die.

In the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, in particular, there were many souls who wished, for one reason or other, to continue the war as though it had never ended. These people, generally either political extremists or else people who just could not let go of the hatred which lingered in their hearts, indiscriminately attacked anyone they perceived as enemies. Much like the Freedom Fighters under the leadership of Jet, these people were so single-minded in their pursuit of retribution – of "justice" – that they did not care who got hurt in the process.

There were countless cells of such extremists scattered throughout the nations. Even the Water Tribes, as comparatively small and close-knit as they were, had one or two such groups among them. These people were dangerous, and they proved a great obstacle to the Avatar's goal of peace.

They had to be stopped, if the war was to ever _truly_ end.

Negotiation was tried, more than once, with countless of these varied, splintered cabals. But it availed little, save perhaps only with one or two of the least aggressive, most reasonable ones. And this was only as a few drops in the bucket. The troubles still continued, largely unabated.

These people could not be bargained with. They would not stop until they had destroyed, or else seen to the destruction of all whom they perceived as "The Enemy".

Words would not work here. The Avatar was reluctant to accept it, and so were the Fire Lord and even the Earth King, but the unfortunate majority of these splinter cells, these terrorist groups, were simply too entrenched in their uncompromisingly extremist ideologies to be reasoned with. They would listen to one thing only. They would heed one thing alone.

Sokka knew this. So did Suki. It was the same way as it had been with Jet. These were people who had all been broken, in some way, by the horrors of war, who had lost everything to it. They had become too committed to vengeance, to retribution for negotiation to work. They would not stop until they had destroyed everything around them, lashing out in anger at an unfair world.

It was tragic, in a way, what war could do to otherwise good people, but still. They had to be stopped. These people could not be left to their own devices.

Sokka knew this.

So did Suki.

And thus a taskforce was assembled, an elite platoon of veterans and specialists assigned to engage and take down these cells. One after another, without rest, until the fighting was finally over.

It would be brutal, bloody, thankless work. But it had to be done. Sokka knew this. And so did Suki. They tackled these groups in their home turf, engaged them wherever they were to be found.

Battle was joined, time and again.

And one day, the worst came to pass.

* * *

A/N: So apparently I have decided that these will be a loosely connected narrative, of sorts. Yeah. I dunno, it probably won't have a happy ending.

...Or will it?

Yeah, I dunno. Can't be sure until we get there, I suppose.

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	4. HOPE

**Amazon Brave**

An _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ thingy for Sukka Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: Not much to say, except that this chapter continues the narrative.

* * *

**Prompt Four:**

**HOPE**

The mission was a disaster nearly from the very beginning. They were in the outskirts of a small, abandoned mining town in the southern marches of the Earth Kingdom where a group of former Dai Li agents was said to have to set up base. They were suspected of provoking a number of skirmishes between other nearby cells, and even of abducting travelers to work in the supposedly dried up mines.

Sokka and Suki had led a squadron comprised of the Kyoshi Warriors and the elite Terra Team of Ba Sing Se into the town in hopes of apprehending the culprits, but the enemy had clearly been expecting this.

They were ambushed.

Shards of rock ripped through the air, badly wounding several of the earthbenders in their group. The ground bucked and heaved under the concerted efforts of numerous earthbenders, pillars of stone shooting up to corral them apart, break up their formation long enough for the enemy to raise up walls around them, separate them.

They were split up into at least three groups by these barricades. Suki with half of the Kyoshi warriors, Sokka with a quarter of the Kyoshi Warriors and half of the Terra Team, and the rest in a third group.

"Suki!" he had cried as the walls shot up between them, too fast for them to react.

His beloved had simply given him a grim smile, taking a fighting stance next to her right hand woman, Tae.

"I'll be fine," she told him. "Worry about yourself, okay?"

That was the last thing he heard or saw of her before the walls completely separated them.

These earthen barriers could not be expected to stay up long, of course, with members of the Terra Team still uninjured or else able to fight, and soon enough they were cast back down, or blasted into the surrounding area as huge, fragmented projectiles.

But when the groups reunited, they quickly realized that a full third of their number had vanished.

Including Suki.

"No!" Sokka cried, when he realized what must have happened. "Those bastards!"

Ty Lee, who was among the remaining half of the Kyoshi Warriors, had an uncharacteristically grim expression on her face.

"They took them," she murmured. "Suki and the others."

Sokka snarled, hearing this and knowing full well what sort of horrible things could be happening to the woman he loved, even at this very moment.

"Long Feng..." he growled to himself, thinking of the man reported to be leading this particular faction. "If you lay one finger on any of them..."

He made to clutch the hilt of Space Sword in a silent, unspoken threat, as well as an effort to calm his anger, but his hand was stopped. Mid-motion, his arm suddenly locked up, and refused to move.

His eyes widened.

"Wha...?!" he began to say, only for his vision to go suddenly black, then white, as a sharp SNAP echoed throughout the abandoned town, and his world briefly became naught but pain.

He cried out, then, incoherent in agony.

His arm was broken.

_How?_

Nothing had struck it. Nothing hit it.

Yet it was broken.

He cast his eyes around in confusion, only to notice a figure stepping out of the shadows of a dusty alleyway. It was a man, old, white-haired, and heavily scarred. His eyes were a milky white, an X-shaped scar on his forehead that went through either one. He was dressed in a Dai Li uniform, the colors faded and the fabric tattered. His lips were curled into a cold, mirthless grin, showing off a mouthful of remarkably sharp-looking teeth.

"I would say, young man," the old man began, his tone dry and condescending, "That you should be more worried about _yourself_. Skull-taker Genghis is a far more dangerous man than the Grand Secretariat." He then sneered, mockingly adding, "And I am certain, besides, that your little girlfriend will be_ quite_ happy with her newfound purpose in life."

Sokka saw red.

* * *

A/N: So Genghis up there is actually a character that I've had the concept of for a while, now. Specifically, his special ability, the idea of which I got from... well, _somewhere_. I don't remember _what_, exactly.

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	5. EUPHORIA

**Amazon Brave**

An _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ thingy for Sukka Week 2013

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

A/N: So sleeeeepy today blargeh.

* * *

**Prompt Five:**

**EUPHORIA**

There was something exhilarating about fighting for your life. The rush of blood in your ears, the pounding of your heart in your chest – the morbid thrill of knowing that, if you make even a single mistake, it's all over.

Fury could be a powerful drug, when it came down to it. The desire to live was strong, but the desire to _kill_ could be even stronger.

Sokka saw red.

Through a haze of bloodlust, he could see, as through a sheer, silken veil, the broken and fallen bodies of numerous comrades. Stone flew through the air in every direction, but that was scarcely the chief danger, here.

In his offhand, Sokka held Space Sword. Its edge was slick with hot, red blood, to which stuck dust and the tiniest fragments of gravel. The blade, forged of some strange, meteoric iron, cut effortlessly through flesh and rock alike, and he had taken down himself at least four of the attacking Dai Li. The thrill of death ran through his veins as he danced furiously through the battlefield, a whirling dervish, a razor cyclone of bloodied steel.

Distantly, he felt still the pain in his favored arm, which hung limply, uselessly at his side, but it was numbed by adrenaline, endorphin. Dimly, he was conscious of people falling around him, skulls imploded or chests caved in, as though crushed by some invisible force.

Ty Lee was dead. He saw her head pop like a grape. Nothing even hit her. One moment she was fighting, putting Dai Li out of commission, and the next he body was limp, dead and lifeless, her head a bloody, shapeless mess.

She was not the only one either. Many of their number had, by now, fallen to similar fates. Only a few still stood, alive and strong, beside Sokka. Most were dead, broken.

Even many of those who remained were badly injured, wounded, crippled.

Yet still they fought.

Still Sokka fought.

He was driven, perhaps, by anger, by vengeance. Payback for Ty Lee, for Suki, for everyone else these bastards had hurt or killed or _worse_. He was only dimly aware of the pain in his body as he was bombarded with compact fists of stone. Even as his bones seemed to snap themselves inside his body, one by one, he continued to fight.

He didn't really feel the pain. Even as his knees were shattered, driving him down to the ground, and even as his remaining good arm was forcibly ripped from his torso by some unseen hand, leaving a hideous, blood-gushing stump where it had been just seconds earlier.

Even then, he still shouted his defiance, swearing that he _would_ kill these bastards and rescue Suki. He _would_.

Even if his hopes were in vain.

Even if his breath grew weak, and the euphoria of battle began to fade.

Even as his vision turned slowly to black,

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this probably won't end well.

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
